


drunken divulgence

by Crazymuggleinthestruggle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle
Summary: One day I will stop writing things at 3am. Not today, though.Lots of thanks to @talloreo for betaing thisItalicised texts are Arthur's. Italicised and bold are Eames'
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	drunken divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will stop writing things at 3am. Not today, though.  
> Lots of thanks to @talloreo for betaing this  
> Italicised texts are Arthur's. Italicised and bold are Eames'

Eames would remember that night very vividly for the rest of his life. Even if his brain melted and turned to mush. Even if he got dementia. The reason was very simple. Because, you see, it wasn't everyday that Arthur sounded flustered. It didn't matter if he had a bullet in his body or if he had so many bruises that he couldn't even breathe without it hurting. It didn't matter if he was texting or if he was having an actual conversation. Arthur never sounded flustered. It was a fact. Like it is a fact that the earth revolves around the sun. Plain and simple. It had gone something like this;

Eames had been in Milan. The extraction had gone extremely well. There had been nothing they didn't already know about the mark. Well, that wasn't the surprising part, was it? Arthur had been the point man, after all. The surprising part had been when Eames had gotten a text at 3 am. And who texted at fucking three in the morning? Didn't people sleep at 3am? It could be the result of time difference. However, for all Eames cared, time zones could go fuck themselves. His sleep was much more important.  
Then, he got 10 texts in quick succession and that was a bit concerning. Specially in their line of work. When he saw Arthur's name flash on the screen with yet another message, he forgot all about his annoyance since anything Arthur did made him feel warm and tingly inside. He would've have loved to take Arthur on a proper date. Even though, the rational part of his brain knew that Arthur would never willingly go out with him. And nothing was more of a turn off than a date at gun point or coercion. He spoke from experience. Hence, he stuck to flirting. 

_Hi.  
This is Arthur.  
You know that.  
You must be asleep right now.  
I might be a bit drunk. Not too much, though. It's just a little bit. Just enough for it to classify as liquid courage.  
Because you see I needed the courage.  
I kind of like you, I think.  
I mean, whenever, I see you flirt with anyone that's not me, I feel jealous. And you drive me crazy. Annoy me more than I thought was even possible. Despite that, I want to spend more time with you. I cannot classify that foolish thought as anything else other than romantic feelings.  
For you.  
So, I guess I just wanted to ask you if you would want to try and date me?  
Fucking hell, Eames. I can see that you are reading the texts. Would you please just fucking reply. Even if to just say no. The not knowing is eating me up._

_**darling, you do realise that it's 3 am and I had been sleeping before you woke me up  
very rudely, too, if I may add  
forgive me, but, to my sleep addled brain, it seems as if you want to go out with me? you may correct me if i'm wrong**_

_Jesus, Eames. I literally could not have been clearer that that's exactly what I would like._

**_forgive me for trying to exactly pin down your feelings, darling  
you see i'm very fond of my limbs and would've hated it if this would have been some sort of hallucination that would've resulted in you seriously maiming me when i try to kiss you tomorrow morning. and touch you a bit inappropriately_**

_...Is this your round about way of saying 'yes', Eames?_

**_of course it is, darling. did you think i could've ever said no to you asking me out?_**

_Oh  
Good. That's, uh, that's nice to know.  
Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?  
With me, I mean_

**_with you, darling? always_**

_Good, good. Meet me in front of the café (you know which one I'm talking about) at 5:30 pm, then.  
And don't be late Mr. Eames._

And if that night Eames fell asleep with a huge smile on his face?  
Well, no one needed to know about that, did they, now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing Athur/Eames, so, please be kind.  
> Come scream about things with me on my tumblr aurthureames-dumbassery!


End file.
